1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheat flour product manufacturing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an equipment for automatically manufacturing wheat flour products wherein various stages including a gelatinizing apparatus, seasoning apparatus, frying apparatus and drying apparatus arranged, generally, in upper and lower steps or elevations is continuously arranged with a vertical rolling apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The prior conventional wheat flour product manufacturing equipment of the kind under consideration herein has heretofore required a wide and large space to set up a rolling apparatus; finely cutting shaping apparatus; gelatinizing apparatus; seasoning apparatus, frying apparatus, and drying apparatus, which are conventional stages associated therewith. Particularly, these various apparatus stages cannot be arranged linearly due to the structure of the conveyor means interconnecting the stages. Therefore, the plant of this kind must be extremely long. Thus, there have been great problems in securing the requisite operation site and building conditions.
In the manufacture of such wheat flour products, it is, also, desirable to have equipment which operates sanitarily and efficiently, while eliminating manual operations as much as possible. However, in the case of such equipment consisting of a combination of various apparatus developed and set in the horizontal direction or extended and linearly arranged, as described above, the raw material wheat flour body will hang down. Thus, either a manual support and guiding operation or a special apparatus for supporting and guiding the raw material wheat flour is required. However, when a manual operation is employed, sanitation problems and a potential danger of the operator being injured by having the hand wound in the equipment occur. When special apparatus is used, the costs are exorbitant. These various problems are sought to be rectified by the present invention.